


A Repeat of Horror

by renonymousse



Series: regimen [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, Kind of Drama, M/M, Making-out, Mentions of drugs, Over stimulation, Rape, Rough Sex, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, bare backing, bottom Chenle, cross-dressing Chenle, kinda bad boy Jisung, top Jisung, trigger warning, with part two (maybe?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renonymousse/pseuds/renonymousse
Summary: Chenle pulled his face away in attempt to escape from Jisung’s tight grip on his jaw, in horror that Jisung would repeat the same thing he did to him years ago.Read tags and archive warnings, so skip if you don’t wanna read.





	A Repeat of Horror

**Author's Note:**

> There are some grammatical and typographical errors along the way, beware. And actually english isn’t my first language so I think there will be some, few or many. But let me give it a try?
> 
> I've put warnings and all so if you don't feel like reading this then just skip this story and just read another one.
> 
> Just don't read this, that's better.
> 
> Edited Note: So I proof-read it after months that I left it abandoned and I realized how the writing sucks, it still sucks though i think it sucks less so anyhow i kinda added some words that would make it more like a good one? somehow.

Well Chenle's life is fucked up, fucked up big time. 

 

When he got home from an exhausting class that normal day had turned around. The boyfriend he expected to come and pick him up by the doorway, turns out being fuck in boy’s locker room after their pe class, and it actually turns out that guy he hook up with is in his class too, his friend rather, but what highlighted about that whole fucking truth was that they are literally dating a year ago ‘secretly’ when Chenle and him got together. In most honest way of describing he was actually being fooled by him for a damn year. Looking into it what they previously had was not idealistic for a romantic relationship at all, it was rather friends with benefits, just having some fun and fucking around. Well he didn’t actually ask Chenle out. did he? Whatever Chenle doesn’t care about it at all. But honestly it actually hurts in a way he never expected it to be.

 

Chenle has been stupid all along, stating the obvious though he thought that they are in a relationship and all, but having fun and sex doesn’t include that, so one would really know that it was just a bunch of lust and Chenle being drunk with it is a whole idiotic thing. Well that's real fucked up.

 

To top the whole day of fucked up things Chenle met his father in a most unexpected way again after years. Well what his true agenda was not really for Chenle, not for his child he abandoned for some stupid excuse for working hard and bringing back a lot of presents, but to dump a child he mistakenly build in his old age of lust, a child of an early 20s girl lived about 5 hours away down the road. Knowing Chenle’s mother, of course she did accept to take care of the child she didn’t even know for his loving husband, and you don’t actually expect his mother to suffer taking care of it, do you? Well it turns out she said “ Chenle take a good care of him, alright?” so about that thing Chenle was left with no other choice of the equation but to take care of the kid, not because his mother is sick surely, but his 'know-it-all' mom was being drunk with nicotine instead of washing plates after dinner to somehow in some what ways lessen Chenle’s work.

 

And here he was, after a long day of his weekend taking care of the child and making the bed for him, rummaging inside the refrigerator for some hard shots his mother had in store for herself when she got stressed out. He drunk himself from reality he wouldn’t ever want.

 

He’s not satisfied at all, who was he kidding a bottle of beer wouldn’t be satisfying. So he got out, goes straight to his friend's well trusted convenience store knowing that friend of his will pass him some without being legal. He bought some hard shots that'll surely get him numb for the night not actually giving a damn if he’ll get abducted of some sort.

 

He found himself swaying his skirt out until he was seated by the bench near the park, alcohol in his hand like a drunk mid 20’s woman in business suit after being dump from a blind date. His white printed with pink hearts lace panties was peeking underneath his baby blue skirt, crossing his legs would definitely exposed all of what he had in store.

 

"Hey baby, what's your name?"

 

They didn’t expect for a drunk underage to act normal, do they? A man with big belly could after a bottle, but for Chenle? probably that bottle really made him numb after all. Chenle look up with that innocence-filled eyes he had, welcoming the profound stranger. A grin plastered up on the stranger’s lips is what he receive as response after seeing Chenle in ‘drunk-his-mind-out’ state. One would shiver if the action was seen by a conscious teen, but that’s not Chenle so he just shrugged it all off.

 

The stranger licked up his lips, eyeing Chenle from his soft angelic image many men has been fooled, down to the plumpness of his exposed thighs that could make a boy kneel to kiss it up from that mini skirt he was wearing.

 

“you are running out, do you mind?”

 

The boy offered his spare unopened bottle in his other hand, stretching a hand for the latter to take, of course Chenle took it he will not refuse for a free drink. He opened it using his teeth expertly and gulping it like he’d run a marathon.

 

The man stared at him intently clearly amused how Chenle act in a way he never expect and it made him wanting for more.

 

"Can I join you?"

 

-

 

Hours passed and Chenle was being held up at the wall. He felt multiple hands with much force pinning him down, restraining him from moving too much that had caused them a hard time from doing whatever they want. His heart heavy in his chest and it took a hard time to breath through his nose.

 

He was actually surrounded by three men towering in front of him. That one stranger had multiplied. His mind foggy, only a piece of scenery caught by his blurry vision and everything else feels like bubble buoyant in the air. 

 

He was being touched everywhere within their reach, one of them kissing the exposed skin at the junction of his head and neck, his jaw, his cheeks, leaving trails of saliva along the expanse of his skin made him feel dirty and itchy. One was lifting up his skirt touching his thighs, and the other one was grinding his rough palms over Chenle's covered baby pink cock while masturbating his own.

 

The event was rough, wet and messy. Cum, sweats and spits was all over Chenle's body being spread by their filthy hands. Even though he was still in his clothes he felt exposed at the same time numb, unable to respond at his surroundings.

 

The place is somehow in the narrow space between buildings, by the end of the street. It felt so suffocating, the darkness, the air, the things being done to him. It suffocates him, yet thinking about it twice, it delighted him that for once he felt the real thing, and not those heavy heart suffered by him alone.

 

Yet the whole scenario was still way too unbearable for Chenle. He wanted to pull away, wanted to scream, but all those things he wanted to do was thrown off at the dark pit within him. His voice was all stuck up deep at his throat, his arms and legs were too hard to move, it was almost entirely felt like it wasn’t there at all. He was unable to do anything and he just can’t function well in what he think he can. He was too much overpowered, pinned by too much keeping him in place. He felt like a puppet in strings with fingers playing him. Being squeezed between their bodies.

 

He doesn't have that much power, his consciousness left him, he can't protest, he can't defend himself, he simply gave up.

 

Until a deep voice vibrate throughout the dark narrow street, the voice suppress him in light weight, it somehow made him shiver.

 

His blurry vision caught a glimpse of a built silhouette of a boy standing at the entrance of the street only made by the blinking street light.

 

"Hey guys I've been looki---," the boy stopped at the middle of his own sentence, it seemed to be something stuck up in his throat, he was caught up by the situation and somehow made him froze. He walked near the scene without a falter.

 

Well maybe the three men he recognized not until now was just about his age. He presume the three doesn’t really care at all. Stunned a second, entranced by the presence of the boy and immediately goes back from their businesses from where they left him.

 

"Who is it this time? Does he goes to the same school as ours?" The boy managed to choked out, breaking the ice of what they were actually doing by releasing a few words he doesn't even know if it is the right thing to do. He received no response at all.

 

"Oh... He's cute!," He added, which still doesn’t sure about what he was doing.

 

"Hyungs can I have him? Please just this once," Jisung pulled out his most cutest face he rarely does. Its power was affecting one's system so bad they can't say no.

 

"Well now that's rare, too bad we're just starting to enjoy it, but we'll give it to you anyways since this is the first time you actually ask for it," one of them said, still holding Chenle's fragile form in place that was leaning in the cold hard dead end wall for who knows how long.

 

"And you actually called us hyungs," the other one pointed out, releasing his hard grip at Chenle's jaw and following the other two who's now walking their way to pat Jisung's shoulder before they exit the place. Now leaving Chenle with the boy.

 

The boy's voice was familiar, but Chenle can't really comprehend whether that said boy would help him or unfortunately do worst, probably the worst one. He felt dizzy, his vision became more blurred as time passed.

 

Little by little the boy was going near him, he do recognized it a little but he felt it, heard the sound came from his shoes more than anything. He wanted to pull his feet backwards or sprint out of the street anything but not near the boy, yet he can't, what’s worse is that he can’t even make his vision right or stop his head from spinning let alone being able to walk straight, so instead of doing those things, he closed his eyes wishing it's all just a nightmare, that’s the only thing he could do anyways.

 

"Hey Chenle open your eyes" 

 

Then realization hit Chenle too hard that he immediately peered his eyes open to welcome a familiar face.

 

That soft and young face he didn't want to see again.

 

he looked up, agape at the situation he’s into, he can’t really register what was happening to him and what Jisung really wanted, yet he didn’t want to know nor even want himself near him again. Unable to form a response a muffled sound of protest escaped his lips other than forming a right word like ‘go away’.

 

"Why did you end up here baby boy? my sweet doll face"

 

Jisung caressed Chenle's tear-stained face. Hot palm pressing against Chenle’s cheek he certainly remembered every stroke and line by detailed and reality practically slapped him too hard his eyes blow wide open and he felt like he lose a tooth, his insides screams ‘it’s true’ so he tried to move his face away.

An attempt of averting his gaze anywhere, but not the image of the boy made Jisung chafe and held him harshly by the jaw. By that time, Chenle felt his facade burned down right in front of him, broken blocks of glass torn into pieces he built for years has been tormenting, his eyes waters and he suddenly can’t feel the pain anymore, that pain he previously suffered. It’s like a restart.

 

Chenle tensed up at Jisung's touch. Caressing Chenle’s face between soft and hard touches of thumb, the roughness of his palm shoot a jolt of reminisce at Chenle, something he didn’t want to remember yet it kept on hunting him. He felt shiver run through his spine, he was frozen, his face turned pale white and his eyes were filled with horror.

 

Jisung roam his eyes, staring at Chenle in a way like he wanted to dig in for a feast, astonish at how Chenle looked right now  
He's so fucking hot for jisung, hotter than he’s ever seen him before. He noticed how Chenle grew up a lot how his face turned more mature that made him more beautiful just for Jisung, of course Chenle wouldn’t do that for him.

 

A thought invade through Jisung’s mind, something he’s never done before, well he surely does that for a living, but not at this kind of place though he could swallow that for Chenle, he looks perfect for it after all.

 

Chenle pulled his face away in attempt to escape from Jisung’s tight grip on his jaw, in horror that Jisung would repeat the same thing he did to him years ago. The thing Jisung repeated for most times he can’t even count through his fingers, yet he still wished for it to have an end. He tried to make himself believe a lie that he wouldn’t do that again, not right now and not ever.

 

Yet the attempt failed, the grip turned even tighter and somehow he can’t feel the ground below his feet. Right then he realized he’s been pinned up at the wall with a fist around his neck. He can’t do anything but to wriggle his feet, his hands going in between Jisung’s hand and his neck to loosen the grip that has been making him barely breathing. 

 

It was almost too much. He suddenly felt the efficient amount of oxygen he was using at extend it made him trembled. His consciousness almost left him, by then his eyes rolled at the back of his head. But Jisung decided to release him, literally made him go by the height he was being held up away from the ground. Body slumped on the ground at the sudden loss of weight he can’t regain from the lack of oxygen he lose, his body remain unstable, yet he tried to get back up and clearly Jisung enjoys what he sees.

 

"You little slut"

 

“Sticking your ass anywhere”

 

He was weak when he was being pulled right back at his feet. He can’t even put his feet back to its power of standing and he can’t spoke a word anymore, a muffled squirm maybe. Jisung pulled him into a messy open mouth kiss, forcing his mouth open just like how he used to back when they were 13 maybe. His tongue clashing at Chenle's insides invading him and somehow sipping his soul from how Jisung eat his tongue. A lone tear started gushing down Chenle’s face. His numb self going back to it's normal palpitate, he felt pain rushing through him.

 

Jisung roam his right hand at Chenle's back he’s been starving for after years, consistently tugging Chenle's shirt up, fumbling his fist at the hem, craving for a friction of touch, while the other hand rested at the nape deepening the kiss and a knee up in between his thighs, pressing his crotch hard as he rub. If there was more harsh than you think harsh already is, well then in Chenle’s situation he felt like he was breaking apart just by the lips and Jisung’s warm body crushing him that made him feel little. Chenle just stood there like a toy he’d dump after using.

 

Jisung aggressively bites unto the other's lower lip, begging for him to respond, but Chenle who's still too caught up at the moment flinched when Jisung forces his tongue inside his mouth. Blood and saliva were gushing down Chenle’s mouth just how much pain he would still suffer?

 

The younger darted his tongue in to roam each of every inch of Chenle's sweet vanilla taste from that vanilla flavored lip gloss he used. Chenle’s hurt and scared, yet still he managed to lower down his crying and long gone it turn into low whimpers knowing the fact that it’s a pleasure for Jisung and has been an encouragement for him to do more other than stopping him from doing it. 

 

He grab Chenle's necktie from that pair of top and skirt he's in.

 

Jisung got a tight grip of it, turning it using his fist to the back of the collar, sobs has been choked out off his throat. He really attempt to unbutton each one of Chenle's buttoned shirt, avoiding to actually ruin it, Chenle looks good at it, too good for him somehow and he liked it hanging by the side with Chenle’s chest exposed before his eyes, heaving in a most heavy way and nipples rising up maybe that’s why. But then he immediately got impatient, that short temper he had that lead him into danger. He forcefully fumble it in his knuckles until it turns white, he then used much force to rip it open, buttons popping out, a hindrance he torn delighted him as it looked freeing from his sight. Those pink supple nips he wanted to taste in display. 

 

He reach for Chenle's necktie, deciding to undo it other than getting Chenle all pretty for him to serve as choker or whatever he doesn’t want anything covering Chenle’s neck even a smallest fabric or else he will be unable to kiss Chenle’s neck more, Chenle’s pretty without it after all then why so. He doesn’t really care if the tie went tight nor even if it was choking Chenle at all as he was trying to untie it, unleashing the barricade towards Chenle’s skin that has been covered by it, attacking the exposed skin at the junction of his head and neck, the spot where the previous guy ravished in attempt to pleasure Chenle as well as pleasuring himself.

 

Placing open mouth kisses towards it. Chenle choked out a moan. Series of hard sucking and soft kisses with tongue licking over the same spot made Chenle felt the pain in his heart setting aside and now being replaced with pure pleasure at the same time pity, pity for what he’s done, for what he actually feels, pity for himself. The crying mess he was before turned into soft whimpers recovering from his throat.

 

Jisung pulled back, took a step backward as if looking at the art he made. Chenle's white supple skin stained with purplish spots along with dark greenish bruises. He got both Chenle's pinkish nips, flicking and rolling the flesh around his index and thumb causing Chenle to choke out a whimper he was only be able to produce, it somehow pleasure him, but everytime he look straight into Jisung’s eyes it gave him a sense of thrill along with pleasure, he just felt his heart being squeezed hard. 

 

Not long after those, Jisung replaced his fingers with his tongue, licking and biting at the sensitive buds which turns Chenle into a moaning mess and incoherent noises leaving his lips.

 

Jisung’s both hands roam to find its way back at Chenle's back again, doing soft soothing circles in some what ways Chenle felt the pain subside. Hands trailing his spine down and hips, exploring it’s soft edges until it reach its destination, he groped Chenle's round ass under his baby blue skirt, cheeks exposed yet everything still covered in his panties, filling his palm with just enough softness, he squeezed it hard and as he let it go the plumpness bounce in his hands and it seems to satisfied him so much which he does repeatedly.

 

He lightly pat Chenle’s ass in proceed, signalling him to jump up and wrap his legs around Jisung's waist. And with no hesitation Chenle comply by the unspoken command, which made him the perfect sub as he is. He jumped slightly at his feet and flying his knees up at Jisung’s waist to wrap it around, in which Jisung catches immediately.

 

Jisung squeezed Chenle between his body and the hard concrete wall, Chenle in his arms, he leaned Chenle up at the wall where Chenle was previously harassed before, it’s no better than this though.

 

They continued kissing, longing was filling up their senses, but Chenle bare to endure the pain more from it other than happiness of seeing the boy he loved for years. 

 

Whereas Jisung, Jisung liked the way whenever he saw Chenle dwelling in pain and pleasure. He gripped Chenle's ass more, then he bring him down to his feet only to held his left thigh up for an angle. Craving for some friction, Jisung stick out his hardened crotch out, pressing it harder against Chenle’s skin, the roughness of his jeans grinds up against Chenle's exposed thigh, his clothed dick sticking hard inside the fabric made Chenle felt it twitch inside as he dry hump Chenle. Noises syncing at each ministration.

 

Jisung flew his pants' zipper open, letting the pants fall down until it reach his mid thighs, letting out the throbbing member aching for some attention, the full erected dick spring free and bounced up against his stomach, sure Chenle would be out drooling back then by the sight, but in this circumstances he would not. He gave it a few pumps, rubbing his dick into Chenle's thigh incoherently, precum leaking out from it as spreads through the expanse of Chenle’s thighs.

 

Still from that make out and consistent friction, Jisung gripped Chenle's hair pushing him down on his knees. Aching to reach his high he puts all his length inside Chenle's mouth as he watched it being swallowed by Chenle's swollen red lips, up until the hilt as hit the back of Chenle’s throat. He immediately retracted it after a second of intrusion, which made Chenle gag and cough from the lost of oxygen.

 

Chenle who’s far from his thoughts had voluntarily wrapped around his lips though for the second time, he stick his tongue out to attached it at the head of Jisung's twitching cock. Each stride of his tongue between the base and the head made Jisung huffed out a groan before he fully wrap around his lips at the erected dick. He had put all of what he can inch by inch until it almost tough his gag reflex, so he just held his hand tight at the remaining. The sight made him attracted. the glistening precum leaking from the red head cock, it was dark, big and shiny with Chenle’s spit covering it.

 

Jisung thrust fast with the profound stable pace, holding Chenle's head in place as does, pulling it out almost entirely and slamming it back until it hit the back of his throat. Chenle continuously gag as he receive multiple pain and pleasure.

 

"Fuck... Baby this is so fu--cking goo--d ngghh"

 

Jisung's hips stutter, skin slapping skin in a loud squishing sounds of liquid they produced as it echoed throughout the narrow expanse of the street. 

 

In one deep thrust Jisung fills Chenle's mouth up until the hilt, spurting his hot thick white cum, at each spurt hitting straight to his throat. Jisung pulled out his cock, slapping it at the left side of Chenle's cheek. He remembers how he love the weight of Jisung’s cock so much and the manly scent or the strong musk he sniff from his balls or whether it’s in his mouth, palm, hole or his cheek of it all. 

 

Jisung's excess cum spills a little in his mouth, mixed with sweat and tears painting the beautiful features of his face guys in his class adore. They can’t see Chenle like this though.

 

Allure at Chenle's sex-messed face. Jisung tugs Chenle's hair up. He felt it sting in his scalp and every strand of hair popping out. He kissed Chenle full in the mouth, tasting his own, it somehow ease the pain in his hair. 

 

Jisung tugged Chenle's white lace panties down all the way and had it thrown somewhere in the dark. He flipped Chenle, back facing him and facing the wall. Chenle felt nothing but a whole lot of pain, he felt used though he can’t defend himself in any way possible, he’s too afraid maybe, but the point is he love this boy way too much that he choose to hate himself more other than hating him.

 

Chenle rests his side of head at the wall with his forearms supporting the weight of his body, but Jisung immediately reach both of his hands back at Chenle's ass, pulling his body close to slump in his crotch. He slapped the soft supple surface and circling it in his palms over and over made his blood flowing straight to his cock, filling it again. 

 

Seeing the sight where Chenle’s ass high in the air and sensitive hole twitching in display, with Jisung lightly touching it using his thumb, left Chenle’s mouth wide open letting out a throaty moan, letting the cold breeze fanning over his exposed hole and Jisung’s palm spreading the cheeks. His face flushed hidden between his arms apart from the wall, yet he let his hands rest at the concrete for support like his whole life depends on it.

 

Jisung began to search for his pants' back pocket, tearing a packet of lube he’d prepare for emergencies. He let the liquid pour, big drops of it landed on big hands and he clasped it to spread the substance in his palms. He applied it into Chenle's throbbing pink rim and some of the remaining on this dick. With the excess liquid at his fingers, he plunged his ring and middle finger all inside Chenle's pink hole at once. Chenle’s hands slid a bit further down the wall at the sudden intrusion.

 

"No...no no no"

 

Jisung picked up a faster and stable pace for the stability to pull out and put it right back in.

 

He gripped Chenle's jaw to make his head face him a little by the side just to caught a glimpse of Chenle’s face and somehow made Chenle look him in the eye in half face, barely see him full by the side of his eye.

 

"You don't want?"

 

Jisung could’ve been called as a demon by the sly smile plastered on his lips. It only made Chenle shiver even more at the warmth created by Jisung’s palms whenever he felt it burning in his skin.

 

Chenle's hole clenched and unclenched, seems unsatisfied with only Jisung’s long fingers working on him, he started being needy for more, so let him know how would it feel if it were Jisung’s cock without saying a word or two by showing how tight he could get for him. Jisung seems like getting the idea, so he pulled his fingers out, Chenle never felt empty that long for Jisung immediately replaced it with his cock. Mixed in their own liquid substances and the lube Jisung had use made it easy to slipped in and pounding Chenle in the wall in an incredible force and intensity, pulling out until it only reach the head and slamming back until it reach the end of the base, hard and deep, balls slapping Chenle’s own.

 

His heart went crazy beating inside, the joy over ride, he never felt this kind of full for years. Chenle placed his right hand at his mouth to cover the slutty sounds escaping his lips he thought that made Jisung intensify more than he already does.

 

Jisung reached for Chenle's hair, turning his head fully until he met Jisung's knowingly look in his eyes, this time he saw him face full without any hindrance. But he felt the back of his head hurt more.

 

"Don't cover your mouth baby, I wanna hear your slutty voice begging for me to fuck you harder"

 

Chenle felt his stomach tighten at the pit of somewhere. Somehow he just found his profound skill, he could come right there and then untouched just by hearing Jisung's dirty talking. 

 

Jisung smacks Chenle's inner thighs, signalling him to stretch it wide for a him to go deeper, an angle where Jisung could touch the spot he most wanted it to be. Jisung leaned in kissing Chenle's neck, licking his ear and biting the earlobe. He placed both of his hands at Chenle's hips tight, his nails digging at the flesh that would surely leave a crease mark after, his chest attached at chenle’s back as the weight of his body pinned Chenle down even more. 

 

His legs felt uncomfortable, yet Jisung continued thrusting his hips roughly, ramming Chenle's hole with the base of his cock brushing against his insides, which made him feel the warm and throbbing veins moving inside of him and stretching him incredibly wide, drilling him down and bruising the exposed skin at Chenle's hips in a most painful yet pleasurable feeling he’d never knew before.

 

Words along ‘there’ and ‘please’ turned muffled as it goes out of Chenle’s lips when Jisung hit a certain spot he wanted him the most for the third attempt. Jisung thrusts his hip without a falter at that spot over and over again, Chenle’s begging as fuel with the greater speed he exerted, abusing the prostate. Chenle almost memorized the detail of where every vein of the base of Jisung’s cock is placed for almost half an hour being fucked.

 

"So fucking tight," Jisung growled out by his gritted teeth

 

Chenle became louder, until his breath hitched, his throat sore and dry. Chenle choose to just closed his eyes and rolled it up at the back of his head, sobbing at the familiar pain along with the pleasure creeping out of his senses he felt his eyes grew and tired and heavier as he closed it shut.

 

"Chenle open your eyes"

 

"Look at me baby"

 

Chenle's neck feels stiff at the sudden hard and rush thrust with his head still facing back.

 

"Look at how good I fuck you," Jisung said with a furious tone. Spanking Chenle's ass with his wide palm hard enough to produce a loud crisp spanking sound, then putting a good amount of tantalizing round ass in his palm to squeeze at each thrusts he made, still at the stable faster pace he created for the starter.

 

Chenle slowly creeps his eyes open, his half-lidded eyes widen at how Jisung looked. Jisung's eyes started to build balls of water around the corner of his small eyes.

 

"Do you still want to leave me? Huh?" Jisung's voice dropped into a baritone, this time pulling and pushing back slow, long and hard. 

 

Chenle felt drops of hot tears wetting his cold sweated back. Suddenly Jisung immediately wiped off the soft side that was dominating him and the sinful liquid escaping from his insides that had his eyes wet.

 

"Do you still want those boys fucking you?" Intensely anger rushed through his deafening voice as he shouts at Chenle right at the ear. He started picking up his pace again pounding into Chenle hard bringing back the usual pace.

 

Then his look turn into a deadly cold stare, emotionless, blank and just scary at Chenle's face.

 

He held Chenle's baby pink cock tight to restrain him from cumming before him and Chenle badly wants to cum, yet it’s an understatement for the pain he suffer from holding the exploding liquid longer as he intended was being too much.

 

"Let me cum, please"

 

"Beg for it baby, wait until i tell you to unless you want me to be hard on you even more"

 

Jisung let out a loud huff, small smile in his lips below his half lidded eyes.

 

"look at you you're such a slut begging me to make you cum. Such a perfect slut for me, aren’t you?"

 

He was unable to form a response. He let himself break down, let his stream of tears that he was holding inside for so long fall down and flooded from his cheeks. His voice cracked as he sob at pain and pleasure. He let his fragile form became weak and boneless, doesn't even have anymore power to regain. He just waited for the floor to collide with his body, waiting to hear a loud thud, but he didn't feel the pain from the floor colliding with his back, instead he felt arms wrapping into his waist raising him back up at his feet.

 

Jisung still holds Chenle tight at his stomach, eagerly fucks Chenle's tightness, his ministration faster without a falter reaching for his own high. Chenle released himself unconsciously from keeping in right when Jisung remove his hold who’s still ramming his hole. His hands back up at the wall.

 

Jisung soon found his release when Chenle clenched and unclenched his tight hole into Jisung's throbbing cock, spurting thick hot white cum at Chenle's cumdump with every thrust, riding his own orgasm until it filled it into the hilt.

 

Jisung pulled out his still half hard cock, their mixed liquids were gushing down Chenle's thighs at enormous amount.

 

He let Chenle's weak stature slipped off his arms and toppled down to the floor.

 

Jisung zipped his pants up, dust off his shirt and walked away from the narrow streets like nothing happened, leaving Chenle's body twitching from over sensitivity from that overstimulated sex Jisung has been done to him.

 

Chenle's mind was foggy, his vision became pitched black, his body numb and trembled and he just felt his heart in pain like being stabbed a million times.

 

And he drifted into a deep unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> I deeply appreciated how many people liked my work even though it involves sorts of things majority wouldn’t be happy about. It’s kind of a big deal for me actually, thank you so much and I have a good news for those who ask what would be the story, so I am going through the end of writing the part two maybe even a part three after or part four? for y’all guys. Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
